


“Game”

by c0ld_he4rt3d



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gotham, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0ld_he4rt3d/pseuds/c0ld_he4rt3d
Summary: Warnings: none.





	“Game”

I walk into the GCPD at roughly 8:30 because we have officers like Jim and Harvey who all the work here. I just so happened to be promoted to “jr detective” but I’m basically just a plus one. Captain requested more officers step up and since nobody did, she let Jim and Harvey get another partner and since Jim saw ‘potential’ and Harvey didn’t care, I was picked. I got to hang around the ‘big dogs’ so to speak, and I was respected by most. Although one person who always treated me decently was Ed Nygma, mostly known for being a smart ass or just a pain in the ass. He was smart but dumb at the same time, the only reason I’m saying that is because he fell for Kringle. Kristen Kringle, or as I know her the girl who’s been mistreated by the same type of guy, I’m not saying it’s her fault I’m just saying she looks in the wrong places. We’re friends so to speak, we hang out I guess. sometimes. But for as long as I knew Kristen I knew Ed only because he was a ‘perv’ or a ‘pain’ to her. When she started dating Dougherty we slipped apart.  
——  
When I confronted her at her house he was there and when I saw bruises I flipped. When I yelled at him to stopped and called him ‘officer dipshit’ he slapped me and then beat the hell out of after the beating he tossed me out her apartment. I can still hear her screams sometimes. Luckily before I passed out on her doorstep nygma found me. I don’t know why he was outside her house but I didn’t care. He saved me and I’m grateful. I didn’t tell him what happened I just said I got jumped and tried to go to Kristen and Dougherty for help. He could tell I lying but we don’t talk about that anymore,  
——  
After a while he left. And Ed keeps on telling everyone ‘he left town’ and even Kristen believes it. But I don’t. So Im gonna ask about it. After the incident we’ve been like best friends I guess. Harvey thinks I like him or something Jim things were secretly dating and so mucu more crap. I walk around the GCPD and look for Ed, I think and I find him in the M.E. “Hey Ed.” I said as I opened the door, he greeted me with a wave and then spoke “Hello (Y/N)!” He finished what he was doing and turned to look at me. “What can I do for you?” He said with that cliche smile of his. “What do you know about Dougherty? Because there is no way in hell he would leave town especially without Kristen. That prick would have taken her if he did leave.” I questioned him as I saw his eyes darken “I uh- don’t know much- I mean all I know is that Krist-Miss. Kringle was left a letter.. and ...stuff..” he fumbled with his words like he was hiding something. I took a step closer to him. And he started to freak out. “I killed Him! I didn’t mean to at first but i had to finish him off! I just had to!” He rushes his words but ended up laughing. I was confused but not afraid? I don’t know why I’m not but I stepped closer. “Why did you have to Ed? You can tell me I won’t tell I swear.” I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and breathed out. “Because of what he did to you. I know you were hanging out with Kristen in her apartment the night it happened. He looked pissed and I stopped him and I told him he needed to leave you two alone and that I’m not gonna let him hurt you, ever again and that he should leave Gotham. He attacked me and I.. I stabbed him. I... i did it for you.”I sat there stunned. Did he really... kill Dougherty? He isn’t laughing it off. He really did. “Ed... why would you do it for me? Kristen got the worst of it... and don’t you like love Kristen? I mean I’m thankful, in a way but why me?” I looked into his eyes they were soft “I don’t know anymore. I didn’t do it for her... but why would I do it for you..?” He sat there and talked to himself for a moment “(y/n)?” He asked and I immediately looked at him “hm?” He sat there looking at me and took a breath “Don’t get mad.” I looked him in the eyes “why would I get-“ he suddenly kissed me with a passion I never felt before but he quickly pulled back. He looked at me with a pink tint across his face, i assume I looked the same way. He then started to ramble “I’m sorry you probably didn’t like it, I didn’t mean to do that really-“

“Eddie, shut your damn mouth and kiss me.

He immediately stopped talking and looked at me, he then places his lips on mine again and it felt peaceful. Till Lee came in we immediately separated when the door open “Everything okay in here?” She asked I was gonna say something but Ed best me to it. “Right as rain! Dinner my place tonight 8:00.” He then ran out of the M.E Lee was surprised to see him ask me out since everyone thought he liked Kristen “So you and Ed?” She asked me with that smile that just lights up a room as Jim says “I think so yeah.” I said with a little laugh at the end. I walked out of the M.E and I looked at him just as Harvey and Jim called for me. As we were heading to the scene I heard Harvey mumble “maybe nygma has game.” Damn right he does.


End file.
